


The Tale of Megan Laugherson

by MegzWills



Category: Dragons: Defenders of Berk (Cartoon), Dragons: Race to the Edge (Cartoon), Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Parents, Adoption, Backstory, Berk - Freeform, Canon, Defenders of Berk, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Gen, HTTYD - Freeform, Hairy Hooligan, Kidnapping, LONNNGGG STORY, Life on Berk, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Orran Islands, Orran Tribe, Past Relationships, Pirates, Riders of Berk, Snoggletog, Teenager, awkward coupe, beserker, new life, ongoing fic, past OC x Canon relationships, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan Laugherson, a golden haired girl with a friendly yet feisty personality, whose tribe moved to Berk when she was 15.<br/>Her dragon is a purple Skrill named Adrenalin, whose missing an eye after protecting her rider from a Deranged Ex-boyfriend.</p><p>Now shes on Berk, Megan learns to make new friends and even a lover, as well as eventually find more out about her real parents and her past, whilst running into an few new (and old) faces on the way.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>This is her story, still on going, if anyone wants to read it. All reference sheets and artwork are on my deviantART: MegzWills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Berk

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few weeks after the episode 'Frozen.' Pretend theres like a month or so's gap between each episodes, which is unrealistic I know, but when I first started writing this Riders of Berk had aired so yeah I had to re-write a few things but Dagur plays a big role in the story later on and I cant have him going to jail just yet xD  
> if anyone even reads this?? Just OC stuff I wanted to post on here as well as my deviantART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orran tribe arrive on Berk.

The cold blue waves crashed up against the sides of three wooden ships as they rode in on the tides of Berk. Each ship was filled with Vikings and though they may look scary, they definitely came in peace. These ships not only had Vikings on them but all sorts of other things, from live stock to draws filled with clothing and household items, and it was surprising that the Vikings hadn't kicked off from being over crowded. They had to remain calm this time, as they were moving.

Gunnar the Great, chief of the Orran tribe, had been friends with Stoick the Vast since they were young, and despite eventually moving away from each other they kept in touch, thankfully. The Orran islands had been under attack from Pirates for the past 18 years; most would move away as soon as it started, but of course Vikings have their stubbornness issues, so Gunnar and his tribe fort them off as much as he could.  
It wasn't enough.  
The Pirates kept coming and too many villagers were being killed over the years. Stoick always knew about it and had offered Gunnar many times to move his village to Berk where it was safe, but Gunnar had declined every time. It eventually got to the point where Stoick had forced Gunnar to leave through a very strong worded letter, and Gunnar agreed. He did not want his villagers to be at risk, especially his family, so the islands were left and the Orran tribe moved to Berk. 

 

Stoick and Gobber stood on the docks watching the ships come in from sea with a lot of other villagers who were ready and willing to help the new tribe unload. As the ships came in, they threw ropes over on to the docks which were quickly tied up and fastened.  
A wooden gangplank was pushed over the side of the biggest boat and landed on the docks besides Stoick, and from it a 5'6, well-built Viking rose from the ship and walked down the gangplank, with his arms wide open he said "Stoick!"  
"Aah, Gunnar!" The two beastly Vikings patted each other on the back.  
"It's been so long," Gunnar said, smelling the air.  
"Far too long, it's so nice to have you back on Berk though," Stoick reassured him.  
"Aye it is, okay so we had to come here with force but to for the best, couldn't stay away from this place forever," Stoick and Gunnar laughed.  
"It is for the best, you're always welcome on Berk. I see you haven't brought many as well, we were expecting more!"  
"This is all we have left, those pirates took the rest,"  
"I'm sorry, but did you say pirates?" Gobber asked, who never really listened to Stoick when he ranted on about Gunnars village being attacked.  
"Aye yes, Pirates! Those sea-dogs have been taking my tribe for the past year now, I'm not risking any more being taken either.. So we moved here! This place is at peace with the dragons so its safe to live here," Gunnar replied.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Gobber nodded, "but yes the dragons and us are fine now, so there won't be much trouble. The only trouble we have here is the young ones." Gobber said,  
"Oh the young ones, talking about them, where is your son Stoick?"  
"Flying about with the others somewhere, they go for a morning flight every morning for an hour or so."  
"Ahh, I guess they might bump into my two then!"  
"So your children fly too, hm?" Gobber asked,  
"We'll the eldest one does, the younger just sort of attaches herself to her sister and hopes for the best, and the son wont be here for another few days, had to do some errands on the way," Gunnar replied.  
"Awh bless her wee-self, what dragons do you have?"  
"Oh we have a wide range, a lot different looking to the ones on Berk. However my eldest rides a Skrill, she just came home with it one day and was like ''daddy look what I've got!" Gunnar laughed,  
"Oh that'll be interesting, we had trouble with a Skrill once before but I'm sure a tame one will be no problem. She'll probably end up with the others in the Training Arena." Gobber said.  
"Training arena? What else have you kept a secret from me, Stoick?" He laughed, "Anyway we need to unload the ships and get settled in. I'm sure we can chat more over dinner."  
"Sure thing, Gunnar. I'll show you around," Stoick said as he walked with Gunnar to show him around, whilst Gobbed and the others helped unpack the ships and bring everything up to the village.

 

The sun had just finished rising, the Vikings flew over Berk on their dragons for their morning flight. They rose up above the clouds in a V formation and often dropped down to fly above the water, dodging the rocks scattered around Berk, although Meatlug liked to eat the rocks as she went past them. They all landed on one if the cliffs to the west of Berk.  
"Those aren't our ships?" Tuffnut said,  
"No, they're not. The new tribe must have came in," Hiccup replied.  
"Are they gonna like, live with us?" Tuffnut said,  
"Of course they are!" Ruffnut slapped him,  
"We okay ouch sorry, I didn't know that. It's not like anyone told me."  
"We'll actually they did, if you paid attention during that village meeting then you would have known," Snotlout said sharply.  
"Or maybe you would have figured out with the fact that we've been helping out building houses for them for a while?" Fishlegs added in.  
"Don't be stupid, Tuffnut can't think" Snotlout said, laughing with Ruffnut.  
"Do you think there's going to be anyone our age?" Ruffnut asked.  
"I don't know but something's flying over there, it looks like there's a rider too," Astrid said. "Fishlegs, what breed of dragon is that?"  
"Erm well" he twiddled his fingers, "it looks like some dark purple monstrous nightmare but I'm not so sure."  
"Oh kick ass! Another monstrous nightmare, looks like Hookfang might get lucky!" Snotlout said patting Hookfangs neck as the dragon purred.  
"I'm pretty sure it isn't though," Fishlegs said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Shut up Fishlegs, don't ruin my luck!"  
"Well we should go to Berk now anyway. I think we need to greet them unload, theres quiet a few ships there," Astrid said.  
"Good idea, Astrid. Come on guys," Hiccup said as he flew off, the rest of the gang following him. 

 

The Vikings landed in the center of Berk. They looked around at the strangers as they climbed off their saddles. These Vikings were laughing and talking with the Hooligans as if they'd known each other for years as they carried supplies and furniture into the houses.  
"They look so weird.." Ruffnut said,  
"I know, why have some of them got paint on them?" Tuffnut asked,  
"Well my dad said they were always at war with the Pirates, so they must be so used to it that they haven't taken the paint off," Hiccup replied.  
"Pirates? Awh that is sweet, so much destruction!" Ruffnut said.  
"Awh yes!" Tuffnut said as he high-fived his twin sister.  
"Well not really seeing as a lot of their tribe was lost," Fishlegs shrugged as he patted the back of Meatlugs neck.  
"It's just Pirates though, they're pretty sweet." Tuffnut said.  
"Yeah but the loss of their tribe isn't," Astrid sharply said.  
"No wow okay calm down."  
Astrid huffed.  
"Megan! Megan where are you?" Gunnar shouted as he walked around the village with Gobber, looking up at the building. "Come on Megan! And you Ingrid!"  
A Skrill swooped from behind a building and landed in front of the man. It was tall and heavily built, many shades of purple. It had two white eyes, the left without a pupil and with a scar across it. Its claws and horns were also white and softly reflected the suns light, as if they'd been well cleaned or polished. It stood upright and looked around the village, sniffing the air and once it knew that Berk wasn't dangerous, it lowered its head to allow a female rider to climb off.  
She stepped off the dragon whilst looking around. She was dressed as if she lived on Berk. Her hair was light brown but shone golden in the suns light, with a fringe that swept over her forehead and long hair that was styled into a side braid over her left shoulder. She had a white fur cape which was clipped over her shoulders onto a pale brown top. She had bandages on her arms and black tight pants with brown fluffy boots.  
"Sorry, dad. Ingrid wanted to see the village from above before we landed," she said in a casual voice.  
"Megan all your stuff has been unpacked off the ships, I'm sure Gobber here will show you to your house," Gunnar said.  
"Aye, sure thing, right this way Megan," Gobber said leading the girl up the hill. Gunnar walked off the opposite way to continue unloading, leaving the Skrill and Ingrid by themselves.

The young Vikings were left looking at the Skrill, whose eyes met with Hiccups as they widened, its head tilting slightly. The dragon sniffed the air and looked as if it was about to approach the dragon riders, until a scream came from something behind it.  
The Skrill rolled its eyes and then flicked its tail to its side. A little girl, about the age of 5 was clung onto it. She let go for a moment and sat on the floor.  
The dragon moved its tail slightly towards itself; the girl screamed again, ran over to it and clung on to it, wrapping her tiny body around it, despite the large white spikes that could easily hurt her.  
The Skrills wings dropped as a worried emotion covered its face, its eye darting around, looking for its rider; it then looked back at the girl and lifted its tail off the ground, and despite being a few feet off the ground, the girl laughed and continued clinging onto it.  
"Ingrid leave Adrenalin alone," Megan said as she approached them, resting one hand on the Skrills nose and the other on her dragons chin to give it a rub.  
The little girl stuck her tongue out at her older sister as she shook her head, her large red pig tails flapping from side to side.  
"Okay Adrenalin, flick her off." The dragon bowed its head down and flicked its tail up into the air, the little girl slipped off and went flying high up into the air; she laughed as she came hurdling down over to the other Vikings.  
"Uhm is anyone going to catch the small girl?" Ruffnut asked,  
"On it," Fishlegs said as he took a few steps back and caught the girl, who laughed again in Fishlegs arms.  
"Oh, thank you," Megan said awkwardly as she approaching him.  
"It's no problem, I don't catch flying children often," Fishlegs replied.  
"Oh you will do if you put up with this little thing every day," Megan said as she took Ingrid from the strangers arms. She then placed her down onto the ground, and instantly Ingrid clinged onto her leg, her head reaching Megans hip.  
"So yeah, I'm Fishlegs." Fishlegs said as he twiddled his fingers. Meatlug nudged his arm. "Oh, and this is Meatlug, shes my dragon."  
"And I'm Megan, sorry for the poor introduction, and you've already met my younger sister, Ingrid," she smiled. Fishlegs smiled back.  
"I'm sorry, but.. is that a Skrill?" Fishlegs asked whilst twiddling his fingers again.  
"Yes, she's a Skrill alright. I'm guessing you'd like to have a look?"  
"Oh yes please! ..Well if its alright with you. You see, the only time I ever saw one was when we were defending Berk from one," Fishlegs replied.  
"Yeah, Skrills are known to be very, well, shocking. Excuse the pun.. But of course it is, come on over," Megan walked Fishlegs over to the dragon as Ingrid stayed clung to her leg.  
Fishlegs circled the dragon, picking up every detail about it. The dragon took notice of Fishlegs and stretched out her wings to give Fishlegs a closer look as he examined its scales and markings.

"How has Fishlegs just got lucky?" Snotlout asked.  
"I was actually thinking the same thing," Astrid replied with her arms folded.  
"Seriously, how can anyone just walk past someone like me and take him?" Snotlout flexed his arm muscles.  
"Okay, no longer thinking the same thing," Astrid sighed.  
"Your disgusting," Ruffnut rolled her eyes and stepped away from him.  
"Calm down Snotlout, Fishlegs is just interested in this dragon," Hiccup said, not taking his eye off it.  
"And let me guess, you are too?" Astrid asked.  
"Well yeah, I mean, we never really got a look at that last Skrill so this could be a good opportunity to find out more," Hiccup shrugged.  
"Okay I could understand you going over there, but why Fishlegs?" Snotlout moaned again.  
"Well at least he's socialising well. I mean its a new dragon to him, a very impressive one too, Fishlegs is always dying to learn about new dragons. Just let him be, Snotlout. Okay?" Astrid asked.  
"Well fine then, but I call dibs on her," Snotlout stood up tall.  
"You can't call dibs on a girl, if she wants to be with you then she will. You haven't even met her yet," Ruffnut said.  
"Yet, I will okay."  
"Whatever," Ruffnut rolled her eyes and looked away.  
Fishlegs walked back over looking as excited as ever as Megan and her sister flew off on Adrenalin.  
"Someone seems happy," Hiccup said.  
"I am, she said she's going to bring her dragon to the training arena this afternoon so we can learn more about it!"  
"That's great Fishlegs! I'll bring the dragon book. It'll be great to get some more details down about it," Hiccup said as he began geeking out about dragons.  
"Oh no, they're getting like this again," Astrid placed a hand on her hip as the others laughed.  
"I know this is so awesome! She said she has a load of other dragons we can look at too once they arrive!"  
"Well I guess we have a lot to write down then, we should start a second book," Hiccup suggested.  
"Oooooh! A second book, I'm so excited!" Fishlegs squeeled.  
"Well I'm guessing I'll see you guys this afternoon in the training arena?" Hiccup asked,  
"Yeah," the Vikings replied.  
"Awesome, Toothless and I have some work to do, but we'll see you all later then."


	2. Who's that?

The training arena was once a place full of fear, blood and strength. A place where slaying dragons was a normal and daily thing, but now the dragons and Vikings have made peace with each other and the arena is now used for Vikings to train and find out more about their dragons.  
Hiccup and Fishlegs stood in the middle of the arena, the Book of Dragons was under Hiccups arm. Toothless was sat against the walls with Meatlug, enjoying their relaxing time whilst their riders geeked out.   
Megan flew in on her Skrill.  
"Sorry I'm a bit late," Megan said as she climbed off.   
"It's no problem," Hiccup said, walking over to her with Fishlegs.   
"Thats alright then," She said as she rested her hands on her hips. "Isn't that the book of Dragons?" She asked.   
"The one and only, I'm guessing you've heard of it?" Hiccup held the book in both of his hands.  
"Yes, my dad used to tell me about it. He doesn't think it exists, wait till he hears about this!" Megan chuckled.  
"We'll it's real alright.. So anyway, lets get on with finding more about this dragon."  
Hiccup and Fishlegs proceeded to learn more about the Skrill. They noted everything down, from its length, weight, shot limit, and underlined the 'eats eels,' part.   
Megan sat and watched along side Meatlug and Toothless, who she got to know as the two were very friendly and happy dragons.

 

Midday turned into afternoon which fell into evening. Everyone gathered at the great hall for a large feast to welcome the new tribe. Stoick and Gunnar were a little surprised at how easily the tribes were mixing, but they were hoping for this.  
The Great Hall was fully lit, the large fire in the middle had boars roasting over it as the smell coated the air, whilst starters were being placed out on the buffet table.  
The tables were full of Vikings, all socializing with the new tribe and getting to know each other. Every member of the Orran tribe had had their war paint wiped clean off as they were no longer at war, and some were in new clothes that the Hooligans had given them as a welcome gift.  
At the back, Stoick and Gunnar sat facing the open fire, watching as all the Vikings finished coming in and sitting down. The tall, thick wooden doors were then closer and Stoick stood up.  
"Attention everyone!" Stoicks voice boomed out as he stood up, the Vikings quickly hushed.   
"So as you all know, and can clearly guess, we now have the Orran tribe living with us. It's nice to see you all interacting well too, I see we all get along. The Orran tribe was attacked by pirates.." Some of the Vikings began to whisper among each other, "Yes, I know it's shocking, and sadly they took most of their tribe. But we discussed the matter and Berk is now a place of peace. I was more than happy to let them live with us. After all, Gunnar was raised here; He is a friend from my childhood. So let us have a toast for the Orran tribe; how they have fort well, and in memory of those who have been lost." Stoick raised his cup and said in all his glory "To the Orran tribe!" The rest of the Vikings raised their cups and all said "To the Orran tribe!" And then drunk from them.   
Stoick sat down. The Vikings began to feast.   
"Thank you for this Stoick," Gunnar said,  
"It's no problem, now let us eat." They both dug into their food. 

 

At the front of the hall, to the left of the doors, was where the young Vikings sat. They had all tucked into their food, apart from one.  
"Megan why won't you eat?" Fishlegs said with his mouth full.  
"I don't know, I'm not hungry." She replied, shrugging, "I guess I feel kinda sick."   
"Like home sick?" Fishlegs asked.  
"Yeah, that."  
A small hand reached up and touched Megan's plate, her eyes peeking over the top of the table from under her fringe. Megan looked down at the little Viking, it was Ingrid.   
"This mine now?" She asked,  
"Yes Ingrid you can have my dinner," Megan replied.  
"Nom," The little voice said. Ingrid then climbed onto the bench and sat next to Megan. She sat on her knees to make herself bigger so she could reach the table, after all, she was smaller than average. The little Viking began to nibble at the food.   
"So that's your sister?" Ruffnut said.  
"Yeah," Megan looked at the little girl with a mouth full of food.   
"She's pretty cute to be honest, like something you could just squeeze the life out of."  
"You can keep her if you want,"  
"I don't think Tuffnut would let me.." She looked at him, he was zoned out into his own world. "But then again I don't think he'd notice," Ruffnut chuckled.  
"We'll she's yours if you want her."  
Ruffnut let out a small laugh then carried on eating. Ingrid reached up and tugged on Megan's hair. She looked down at her.  
"Can you feed me?" The little Viking asked,  
"Not now, lass. Take the plate to mother," Megan said. Ingrid got down from the bench and Megan passed her the place. As she did that, Astrid started to whisper to Snotlout who were both sitting next to each other at the other end of the table.   
"Okay so you said you called dibs on her or whatever yet you're the only person who hasn't spoke to her?" Astrid whispered. Snotlout stopped eating, his eyes widened and he gulped down his food.   
"Well I don't know what to say.." He whispered back. Astrid was slightly shocked; Snotlout would usually let out a vain response, but for once he was saying what he was really thinking.  
"Just offer to walk her home or ask to go fly with her.. I don't know, but if she means that you won't cling on to me then I'll do as much to make sure she notices you," Astrid replied.  
"That's only cause you like hiccup," He said before biting into his food.  
"I do not!" She whispered in a strong tone and elbowed Snotlout in his ribs, he began to choke. The rest of the table looked down at him.   
"Have a drink," Megan said as she looked down the table.   
"Yeah Snotlout, have a drink," Tuffnut chuckled and threw his cup of water over him as Snotlout grabbed his cup and gulped it down. He stopped choking and slammed his cup on the table. The rest of the Vikings laughed.  
"That was not needed Tuffnut," he said in a strong tone of voice and glared at him.  
"It was funny to be honest," Megan said. Snotlout calmed his temper, despite wanting to slam Tuffnuts face into the ground.  
"I guess it was," Snotlout said, faking a small laugh. There was an awkward pause, but the Vikings then went back to eating.

"Okay so who's he?" Megan asked, Tuffnut who sat opposite her. "I've only just noticed him.."  
"Haha I'm sure he'd love to know that," Tuffnut whispered back.  
"His names Snotlout, he's cocky and arrogant, and that's all you need to know," Ruffnut laughed.  
"He's also very self-centered.." Astrid said as she over heard the conversation and shuffled down the table to join in.  
"And he's my cousin.." Hiccup awkwardly said, being squished between Megan and Astrid. There was an awkward pause.  
Ruffnut then came out with "Sucks to be you." The Vikings laughed.  
"So none of you like him?" Megan asked,  
"No way, he's like the biggest bully ever!" Fishlegs said in a scared tone, as he also shuffled down the other side of the table to join in, leaving Snotlout at the other end by himself.   
"I feel bad for him to be honest," Megan said.  
"Why? The guys a total jerk," Tuffnut replied.  
"Yeah but you shouldn't leave him out like that, just look at him." The Vikings all turned and looked at Snotlout sitting at the end of the table, away from the rest. "How can you just leave someone like that? You don't know what goes through his mind."  
"That's true, but he's still a jerk. I just can't stand him." Ruffnut sad, the others agreed.  
"Hmm.." Megan shrugged as she was the last to look away. 

 

Night had fallen over berk, the Vikings were heading back to their homes for a good nights sleep. Snotlout slowly walked back, kicking a rock on the way and mumbling to himself.  
"Stupid losers, who needs them anyway, I sure don't. I've got myself and Hookfang, we can fly away together and start our own tribe-"  
"That won't work," A voice said. Snotlout jilted up and looked behind him.  
"What?" He said.  
"You can't fly away with a dragon and start a tribe of Vikings," Megan said walking towards him.   
"Oh it's just you," He looked to the side and then back at her.  
"Yes it's just me, hello."   
"Well what do you want?" He said firmly.  
"Was just going to see if you're okay but if you're going to be cocky like that then I'll just go.." Megan shrugged started to slowly walk off.  
"No I'm sorry.. I'm just really angry right now. I didn't mean what I said in a harsh way it's just.."  
"That's how you are, you say things in a way which others take a different way. Don't worry, I understand," Megan said as she walked back over to him.  
"You do?" Snotlout asked.   
"Yeah. Come on I'll walk you home." She said walking ahead, He paused in thought.  
"Shouldn't I do that to you?" He asked. Megan looked back at him.   
"If you want to," Megan smiled.  
"Okay then," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll walk you home."

The two Vikings walked up the hill to the east, past all the new houses. The moonlight reflected off the thin blades of grass and slightly lit up the way, despite the village being lit up from all the torches which hung outside each house. Megan and Snotlout got into a deep conversation..  
"Okay so your Monstrous Nightmare is called Hookfang when there's no hooks on it.." Megan said.  
"There is, his nose is like a hook, and the claws on his wings are like hooks too I guess," Snotlout replied.  
"Oh, I guess that counts then yeah.. Anyway, we're here! This is my place, looks kinda dull but I've not finished decorating yet," She rested her hands on her hips and looked up at the house, then back at Snotlout.  
"You should put a Skrill head on the front there," Snotlout said as he pointed to the top of the house. "Our houses do that with our dragons. It'd look good," he said.   
"I was actually debating on doing that," Megan smiled. Snotlout smiled back before looking down at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck.   
"Can I see you tomorrow?" Snotlout asked quietly, sounding nervous.  
"Of course. When abouts?" Megan asked back.   
"We could go for a morning flight tomorrow? It'd be nice to watch the sun rise, that is if you're free."   
"I would but the twins already asked to meet me tomorrow morning, they're going to show me around the island," Megan replied.  
"Oh. Damn those two." Snotlout said in an angry tone and clenched his fists.  
"Well tonight was nice, how about tomorrow night?"   
"Yeah sure, after dinner?" Snotlout asked.  
"Sounds good to me, I'll see you tomorrow then!"   
"That's great, tomorrow night then.." He scratched the back of his head again and stepped back a bit, "I'll be going now then."   
"Alright then, night Snotlout." Megan said, looking back over her shoulder as she walked up the steps of her house.   
"Sweet dreams Megan," Snotlout said back. Megan smiled at him as she closed the door.   
He waited until he heard the door lock before huffing and clutching his face with his hands, and quickly scurried off.

"Sweet dreams, what was I thinking? And she thinks I'm aggressive as well, oh that's going to go down great. Oh for Thors sake, Snotlout you're such a-"  
"Loser?" Tuffnut said.  
"Idiot" Ruffnut added.  
"Maniac,"  
"Stupid,"  
"Cocky,"  
"It's not like you two can talk!" He clenched his fists.   
"We know you can." Tuffnut raised the pitch of his voice and went "Sweet dreams Megan," in an intimidating way.  
"Haha great impression, you sound just like him," Ruffnut laughed.  
"I know," Tuffnut smirked.  
"You guys are jerks, just leave me alone!" Snotlout stormed into his house and slammed the door.  
"Do you think we pissed him off?" Tuffnut asked.  
"Defiantly."  
"Shall we tell the others about what he said or..?"   
"Nah leave it, wait until he messes up more. It'll be more funny."


	3. Big Softie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout's soft on the inside

Snotlout went straight upstairs to his room after lunch, he planned on spending the rest of the afternoon in his room thinking. Well, if he could think. He tucked his knees up against his face, put his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees. His helmet was resting on the end of his bed.  
'What the hell am I meant to do tonight? I've already heard that shes been seeing this other guy for ages now. I'm nothing special, I'm so stupid. I'll mess this up for sure..'  
He sniffled and buried his head deeper in his knees.

Downstairs, his mother and father could hear him sniffing away..  
"Is my son crying?" Spitelout said fiercely, but not loud enough for Snotlout to hear.   
"Oh calm down, I'm sure he's just got a cold." Snotlout's mother said,  
"A viking does not cry though. Only the weak cry, how about I go upstairs and tell him that?" Spitelout stood up from by the fire and paced around the room.  
"No, I'll go up and talk to him." She stood up, "Being all tough and strong doesn't work all the time. You need to understand the boy, not scare him." She walked upstairs into his room to find him cuddled up under his blanket.

"What's wrong darling?" She said whilst walking over,  
"Nothing Mother, I've just got a cold.." He buried his head under his blanket a bit more.  
"That's what I told your father. There is something a matter though, I know there is. Mothers know everything you see," She sat down on the end of his bed. There was a pause. Snotlout then came up from under the blankets, he sat beside his mother and wrapped his blanket around him.   
"How did Dad manage to tell you that he liked you?" He asked staring at the floor.  
"Oh I see what this is, you like someone. Awh bless! How long have you known her for?" She asked putting her arm around him.  
"Well shes from that Orran tribe, so not for long. But shes so different from the other vikings, shes so special."   
"Is she that brown haired girl with the Skrill?"   
"Yeah, she's pretty cool." He pulled his blanket around him tighter and buried his head a bit.  
"She does seem it, so I'm guessing you asked her on a date?"   
"Not really a date, but we're going flying together tonight."  
"Well first off, you can't go like that. Your hairs greasy and you stink like your Fathers supper, you're going to have to have a bath!" Snotlout suddenly looked up at his Mother, his eyes widened and said: "But mom!" Snotlouts mother shook her head and smiled.  
"Well put it this way. Take a Bath and you get a chance with the girl, don't bath and she'll die from the smell of you!" She teased.  
"You didn't have to put it so harshly.. fine, i'll have a bath." He sulked back down to in the covers.  
"This is strange seeing my son agree to a bath, you must like this girl!"  
Snotlout didn't reply.  
"There are some other things as well, don't give her gifts or anything until you're certain this will work, and never give her flowers as well. They're a bit of a waste. Jewelry is always nice, also no kissing on the first date but knowing you you will anyway so there's not much point in me saying it... So anyway, I'll go get that bath ready, I'll get your Father to go out for a while so you don't get caught. Come down in about 10 minutes, okay?"   
"Okay.." Snotlout said, still sulking. She patted his head. Just as she was about to walk downstairs, Snotlout muttered "Thanks, mom."  
"It's no problem, my son," she said, then walked downstairs. Snotlout just sat there with his head in his hands, shaking his head slightly.

 

Sunset on Berk is beautiful. There are so many high places to watch it on, and the lack of surrounding islands means you can sit and watch the sun sink into the ocean.  
Snotlout sat on his Monstrous Nightmare outside Megan's house, quietly muttering to himself. Everyone else was currently having dinner. However, Snotlout had asked his Mother to have it a bit earlier so he could get out without being seen (due to Snotlout actually being very shy around girls and not wanting to be seen.)  
Megan walked out from her house and walked down the steps, approaching Snotlout as he got off Hookfang.  
"Hey, Snotlout," She said whilst approaching him.  
"Hello," There was a moment of pause. "So you ready to fly?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure, gimme a second." She called for her Dragon. The beast came running out from the woods from it's feeding. Megan put her hand on the Skrills nose and patted it.  
"Okay I'm ready," She said, looking at Snotlout and smiling.  
"Well that's great," Snotlout scratched the back of his head in thought and then walked over to Hookfang. As he turned around, Megan winked at her dragon. The dragon winked back and then let out a yelp and lifted one of its legs.

"Oh no!" Megan said hugging her dragons snout. The Skrill cuddled up to her, pouting slightly as she whimpered. Snotlout sat on his dragon looking at them in shock.  
"What happened?" He asked. Hookfang walked over and gave Adrenalin a nuzzle, checking on her.  
"Well I think she's got a splinter stuck in her foot. She must have got it from when she came through the woods." Megan cuddled on to her Dragon.  
"Well can't you pull it out?" Snotlout said.  
"I can but her foot will be too sore to land on, she can't fly like this!" Snotlout paused for a moment, he watched as Megan calmed down Adrenalin who was flapping her wings about. He gulped.  
"Erm.. well maybe you could like erm.. fly with me on Hookfang?" Snotlout asked as he scratched the back of his neck.  
"Are you sure? I mean, we could do this another night if you want?"   
"No seriously it's fine, I don't mind it," He smiled.  
"Well okay then." Megan smiled and then told Adrenalin to go rest whilst she went out. The dragon nodded and crawled below her house where she usually rested. Megan then went over to Snotlout; Hookfang lowered his neck so she could get on. Megan swung her leg over his neck and sat down.  
"Theres nothing to hold on to?" Megan asked as Hookfang raised his neck, making her wobble.  
"Well you could hold on to me if you want, I don't mind, its up to you I guess.." Snotlout looked nervous, but thankfully Megan couldn't see his expressions.  
"Okay then," She shuffled closer to him and put her arms around the front of him; Snotlout tensed his chest as Megans arms wrapped around him. Butterflies began to fill up Snotlouts stomach but he tried his best to ignore them and keep his cool.  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
"Yeah, lets go."  
"Okay. Come on Hookfang, lets go nice and steady."   
Surprisingly Hookfang listened to him for once, he flapped his wings and lifted up from the ground gently and then flew off around the island. 

Megan wasn't used to such an open Dragon. The Skrill is really snug, there's lots of things to hold on to, even if you're at the back. She grabbed on tighter to Snotlout and shuffled forwards a bit more. He tensed again.  
"Why do you keep tensing?" She asked.  
"I don't know.."   
"Someones nervous," She said, teasing him.  
"What? No! Why would I be nervous?"   
"Because you've never done anything with a girl before maybe?" She put her head on his shoulder, watching the view in front of them.  
"Well I have so, guess you're wrong about that," Snotlout replied then faked a laugh.  
"I know you haven't Snotlout, Astrid told me!" He tightened his grip around Hookfangs horns and grinded his teeth. "Theres no need for you to get all upset about it, so what if you haven't done anything? I don't care, Its not like it's changed you in anyway. You're still the same guy, and I like this guy." She smiled and cuddled up to him.  
"I like this girl too, If that's the right thing to say.."   
She laughed, "Yes it is Snotlout." 

Hookfang landed on a cliff on berk. Night had fallen and the stars were starting to come out from behind the sheet of dark blue that covered the sky. They lay on the grass watching them, Hookfang curled up and rested nearby.   
Snotlout sat up and took off his helmet then placed it beside him.   
"Awh, you look cute without your helmet on," She said as she rolled over on her front looking at him.   
"No I don't.. Vikings aren't meant to look cute." He lay down on his back, his arms crossed behind his head. Megan crawled over to his side and crossed her arms on his chest, still on her front.   
"You really take your Fathers words too seriously. He's there to guide and help you, not force you into thinking certain things. And if Vikings aren't meant to look cute, then what do I look like?" She rested her head on her arms, he gulped again.  
"Beautiful," Snotlout replied under his breath.   
"That took someone a lot of confidence to say, Thank you." She smiled, then then lay down on her back, using his stomach as a pillow. They watched the stars for a while, talking about other things. Megan went over what it was like on the Orran islands and Snotlout told her how the Hairy Hooligans had befriended the dragons.

Megan sat up.   
"What's wrong?" Snotlout said getting up slowly beside her, she looked around.  
"What is-" She covered his mouth.  
"Shhh," Megan whispered whilst looking up at the sky, "Snotlout we need to get out of here, I'll explain everything in the morning okay." He looked confused.  
"Should I be worried?" He whispered.  
"No, no. Everything's okay, I just need to get back now," Megan replied. "I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow."  
"Right.. well okay then," He scratched the back of his head and put on his helmet as he stood up. Snotlout climbed onto Hookfang and offered Megan a hand as she got on. She held onto him tight and they headed back to Berk.

Hookfang landed quietly outside Megans house; Snotlout had ordered him to be quiet as to not wake up others.   
"Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed it. I'm really sorry about suddenly having to go," Megan said as she climbed off Hookfang.  
"It's no problem, maybe we could do this another time?"   
"Sure thing." She lent forward and kissed Snotlouts cheek; Hookfang purred in amusement. "Goodnight," Megan said.  
"Goodnight," Snotlout replied and watched as she smiled at him, then walked into her house. Snotlout paused in thought, touched his cheek, and then flew home.


	4. The Celebration Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meathead Tribe hold a celebration and invite all the surrounding tribes to it

The sun was at its highest point in the sky, over watching Berk.   
Gobber had arranged to meet the young Vikings in the Training Arena for a 'special' announcement. They stood there in a semicircle around Gobber, each with their Dragons behind them looking over their shoulders.  
"Well, I'm not sure if you're going to enjoy what I'm going to say." Gobber said scratching the back of his head, "The Meathead Tribe has invited us to an upcoming celebration!"   
"You mean like a party?" Tuffnut asked excitedly.  
"Yes, only a lot more formal.."   
"So do we have to like, dress up and stuff?" He asked again, not so excited this time.  
"Well yes, the attire is smart casual. So you'll all have to wear something better than what you're wearing now."  
"Wait. Does that mean girls have to wear a dress?" Ruffnut asked, concerned.  
"Not exactly, just as long as it's smart casual," Gobber replied.   
"Oh good. I thought that'd mean you got to wear the dress.. cause I should totally be the one in the dress," Tuffnut said to his sister.   
"And I'm sure you'll look beautiful in a dress, Tuffnut," Hiccup sarcastically said.  
"How cute of you, Hiccup," Snotlout sniggered. "Do we have to have some sort of date thing to this?" He folded his arms, eyebrows lowered.  
"If you want to. They don't have to be from this Tribe though. We have all sort of different Tribes attending, so you don't have to go with someone from this one."   
"Well I know who I'll be going with," He winked over at Megan. She looked away.  
"Ooh rejection," The twins whispered to Snotlout, he pushed Tuff into Ruff and the both of them fell over.  
"Now now, calm down! Just dress nice for this and don't embarrass the Tribe or yourselves there. Oh, and it's in two weeks time. We'll be sailing over late in the afternoon as it starts in the evening. We'll also be stopping over there and going back in the morning so pack your pajamas. That's all!" Gobber paused then walked off to leave the Vikings to talk along themselves.

"Soo..." Hiccup said, "Erm Astrid do you want to go to the dance thingy with me?" He looked at her.  
"Sure Hiccup, nice way to use the word 'thingy' as well," She brushed her fringe from her face.  
"Thank you, I guess." Toothless pushed hiccup forward from behind and made a noise, "Wow calm down boy, you can't come with us, sorry."  
"What? You mean our Dragons aren't coming?" Ruffnut questioned.  
"No, if it was just us and The Meatheads then we could, but other Tribes are showing up too. I know a lot of them are still at war with the dragons so it'd be too risky to take them. Plus there's not enough room," Hiccup said patting Toothless.  
"Wow.. a day without Barf and Belch," Tuffnut sighed as he gave Belch's nose a rub.   
"And a day without Meatlug," Fishlegs squealed. "Why can't she be the date to this dance? I don't want to leave her on her own." Fishlegs hugged Meatlug who whined and cuddled up to him.  
"It'll be fine," Hiccup said. "Well for most of us anyway."  
Megan climbed on the back of Adrenalin.  
"Woah, where are you going?" Hiccup asked, approaching her.  
"I just need to finish sorting some stuff out at home, plus I'm not really in a talkative mood right now. Sorry guys," She shrugged her shoulders gave Adrenalin a pat, giving her Skrill the signal to go. The two flew out the arena.

There was a pause of silence.  
"Okay what did you do to her?" Tuffnut said looking at Snotlout and putting his hands on his hips.  
"Nothing!" He looked shocked, "She suddenly went funny like this last night, somethings up with her!"  
"Wait, since when were you two together last night?" Astrid asked.  
"They went flying together, didn't you see them?" Ruffnut replied.  
"I thought nobody knew about that?" Snotlout said folding his arms.  
"Well it's hard not to know when you're flying around the Village on Hookfang alone and waiting outside her house," Fishlegs said twiddling his fingers.  
"Also, you had a bath. That kind of gives it away." Hiccup added in. Snotlout scratched the back of his head and looked away.  
"Well okay then, so yeah we went flying together last night and she suddenly started acting weird and said she saw something fall from the sky or something like that." Snotlout said,  
"Ooh maybe it was a star," Ruffnut said, looking excited.  
"Or a flaming Yak, falling from the sky!" Tuffnut added.  
"Didn't Megan mention that her older brother would be showing up late? Maybe that was him flying in?" Astrid questioned.  
"Wait, big brother?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yeah. Don't you remember her mentioning it at dinner the first night she arrived?"  
"Well.. No," Snotlout answered.   
"Okay then I'll explain. Her older brother flew in last night. He was meant to arrive with the rest of them. However, he had to go to the Berserker Tribe for a reason that Megan wouldn't tell, so he arrived late," Astrid explained.  
"Why would anyone need to go to the Berserker tribe?" Hiccup asked.  
"I don't know, but I want to," Astrid replied.  
"Look, this brother is the least of our problems. For now we need to sort out this celebration dance thing. I need to make sure my father doesn't get embarrassed by us in front of the Meatheads, my father and their chief have always had this rivalry against each other. It's a good rivalry but I still don't want to embarrass him."  
"We've got your back hiccup, we'll make sure this doesn't go wrong!" Astrid patted Hiccup on the back and smiled.

 

A week had passed, everything was surprisingly going well on Berk. No trouble had happened so all the Vikings had a week of rest and getting ready for the celebration. Ruffnut sat slightly away from the Village on the side of a cliff. She sat down cross-legged and began to re-braid her hair. Fishlegs walked over and sat beside her.  
"Oh hey, Fishlegs," She said, looking up at him then back down to her hair.  
"Hello, Ruffnut."  
"So what brings you here?"   
"Oh nothing, just seeing how you are." He twiddled his fingers.  
"That's weird, you never do that. Tell me really why you're here," Fishlegs let out a small nervous yelp.  
"Okay.. So this celebration thing is happening in a week.." He gulped, "And I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me?"   
Ruffnut looked up, her eyes widened and she stopped plaiting her hair. She looked at him.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Well.. yeah, if it's alright with you." Fishlegs began to twiddle his fingers again, she smiled.  
"Sure thing Fishlegs, I'll go with you."  
"Are you serious?" Fishlegs let out a small laugh,  
"Yeah, I mean what's wrong with that? You're a nice guy Fishlegs, I'd be more than happy to go with you." They looked into each others eyes and smiled.  
"Wow, this went better than planned, I'd thought you'd hit me and say no.."   
"I'm still going to hit you," She punched his arm slightly and laughed.  
"Do you need some help braiding your hair?" Fishlegs asked.  
"Yeah that'd be great, can you do this side?" She picked up the braid next to him.   
"Yeah sure," Fishlegs began to undo the messy braid, he brushed it out and then began to braid it again. Her hair was long with slight waves to it and well looked after. Ruffnut sat there smiling to herself.  
"Am I tugging your hair?" Fishlegs asked,  
"Nah you're fine," She said as she tied up the bottom of one of her braids.   
"That's all good then," He replied. He smiled and continued to braid her hair. "So what are you wearing?"   
"I'm not sure yet, I'm sure I'll find something."  
"You know," He gulped, "You should really go with your hair how it naturally is, undo all the braids and go like that, you'd look really nice."   
"You think so?" She asked looking at him.  
"I know so," He smiled.  
"Well maybe I will then, thank you Fishlegs." 

 

Snotlout was in his room lying on his bed, his helmet hung on the post and boots on the floor. He lay with his stomach facing down with the covers over him and his head under the pillow. He wasn't asleep, just thinking.   
There was a knock downstairs at the door, his mother walked over and answered it. She looked outside, expecting it to be someone at her height. There was no one there, she then looked down a bit to find Megan standing there.  
"Oh, hello dear," His mother said.  
"Hello Mrs Jorgenson, I was wondering if Snotlout is in?" Megan asked.  
"Oh yes, he's upstairs."  
"Would it be alright if I spoke to him?"   
"Oh that's no problem," The woman leaned down slightly and whispered to Megan. "I'd let you come in but his father will start to think Snotlouts gone soft if a girl is with him. Please don't take it personally, but I'll get Snotlout to come outside and talk to you instead."   
"Thats fine, I understand. Thank you very much Ma'am."  
"It's not problem," The woman walked away from the door. 

Megan went down the steps and stood at the bottom of his house. Snotlout soon walked out, he had put on his boots and helmet. He stood facing her.  
"What do you want?" He asked, seeming slightly upset.  
She moved forward and hugged him, squeezed him tightly. Snotlout looked shocked, but put his arms around her and hugged back. Megan held onto him for a while, admiring how cuddly and warm he was, but eventually let go.   
"That was from the other night. I'm really sorry I had to rush off. It's nothing personal okay, my brother came home and I had to help him sort things out. I promised I'd help him as soon as he got here, no matter what the time, since he went and sorted some things out for me."  
"Oh, that's alright," Snotlout replied.  
"Few. Good," She smiled.  
"So do you want to go to that dance thing with me?" He asked scratching the back of his head. She looked down at the ground.  
"Snotlout," She looked back up at him, "I've already got someone to go with. I'm really sorry but I found out about this celebration just a bit before you guys did and another guy asked me to it, and well.. I said yes."  
"Oh.. so who is he?" He rested his hands on his hips.  
"You'll recognize him when you see him, but I don't think anyone from here likes him. I've heard people say some really nasty stuff about him. I'm not sure if even going to this celebration with him is going to work but I'm trying it."  
"Well.. If you need like a back up date or whatever then you know where to find me,"  
"Thanks Snotlout," She smiled at him, he smiled back.


End file.
